carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Coins of the Brunanter thaler
Brunanter Thaler coins have been issued since the 15th century. Early coins The first thaler coins were introduced in 1537. They were issued in copper coins of 1/2, 1, 3 and 10 cents, in silver coins of 1/4, 1/2 1 and 2 Thalers and in gold coins of 5, 10 and 12.5 Thalers. This was replaced by the Second Thaler (1665), of which coins were issued in denominations of 1, 2, 4, 8 and 16 cent (copper); 1, 5, 10 and 12.5 thalers (silver). 10_thalers_gold,_1571.jpg|10 gold Thalers, 1571 1 thaler 1589.jpg|Thaler, 1589 5 thalers 1575.jpg|5 Thalers 1675 12.5 Thalers 1700.png|12.5 Thalers, 1700 30 thalers 1715.png|30 thalers, 1715 20 thalers 1720.jpg|20 thalers, 1720 Guldenthaler The Guldenthaler replaced the second thaler in 1707 and was minted until decimalization in 1912. Coins were issued in denominations of 1, 2, 4, 8 and 16 cent (copper); 1, 5, 10 and 12.5 thalers (silver). Early coinage The fist coinage included 1, 2, 4, 8 and 16 cent pieces in copper, and 1, 2, 4, 8, 10 and 12 1/2 thaler coins in silver. Gold 20, 30 and 40 thaler pieces were also minted irrgularly. 19th century The 4 and 8 thaler coins were last minted in 1848 in an attempt to introduce some decimalization. The 2 thaler coin continued in production, but in limited numbers until last struck in 1887. 20th century Increasing inflation from the 1890s onward saw most of the cent coinage removed from circulation due to their low worth. After 1910 only the 5 and 10 thaler coins continued to circulate, but were struck in copper due to their much reduced value. The 12.5 thaler coin continued production, but as a commemorative piece sold for much more than its face value. Coins of the Fourth Thaler In 1913 new coin designs were introduced to replace the previous Thaler coins. The only unchanged design was that of the old 2 cent piece, which people took advantage of and used the less valuable older coins. The 5, 10, 20 and 50 cent coins were silver, as was the Thaler. In 1932 all but the 1/2 and 1 thaler pieces became copper-nickel. In 1960 the 50 ct. and 1 Thaler pieces were struck in silver for the last time as they would be made of copper-nickel after that. In 1987 the mint stopped striking 2 cent coins due to their infrequent use (compared to 1 and 5 cent pieces). All of the coins were redesigned in 1984 and 1985 apart from the 2 thaler coin, featuring a clean modern design with a symbol or pattern above the denomination. In 2001 the last Thaler (and cent) pieces were issued and in 2002 a special commemorative proof set was released (to a total mintage of 2002 sets). Classic commemorative coins Brunant issued commemorative 5 thaler pieces from 1913 to 1931. These pieces were struck in 0.720 silver and commemorated different people and events. 5 thalers 1913.png|300 years of the navy, 1913 5 th. 1927.png|500 years of independence, 1927 5 thalers 1928.png|275 years of Maria Amalia's reign, 1928 Commemorative coins The mint began issuing new commemmorative 10 thaler coins in 1970, commencing with 25 years of peace after WWII. These coins commemorated, people, places and events. They were issued until 1999. The 10 thaler coins are all silver. Apart from the 1970 and 1975 pieces (0.500 silver) they are all made in 0.900 silver. 10th end of WWII.png|End of World War II, 1970 10 thalers 1975 queen elisabeth.png|Queen Maria's death, 1971 10 thalers 1976.png|National Monuments, 1976 10 thalers 1980.png|Stefan Malphy, 1880-1980 10 thalers 1981.png|Karl Van Draak, 1631-1981 10 thalers 1983.png|Ambroos I, 1982 10th. 2008.png|State Museum 1803-1983 10 th 1988.png|Martina Bordas, 1788-1988 10 thalers 1988.png|WFC 1988 Brunant, 1988 10 thalers 1989 railway.png|Railway centennial, 1989 10 thalers 1990.png|G. L. Telemann, 1890-1990 10th. resistance 1994.png|WWII resistance, 1944-1994 10 thalers reiber-koller.png|Anton Reiber-Koller, 1996 10th. automobile 98.png|Automobiles in Brunant, 1898-1998 Category:Lists Category:Coins Category:Thaler